Baby
by Hipster Kitty
Summary: When Gabriel turns the Impala into a girl, leaving all the equipment vanished, Sam and Dean care for her confused human self as they wait for her to change back. Baby, the Impala, is liking all these new sensations of the human world, especially the ones Dean gives her. Rated T. This is a joke for my friend, but Im trying to be serious about it.


She was laying in the motel's parking lot, completely naked on the hot concrete with her pale porcelain skin reflecting the suns sweltering rays. Her hair was long and silky; it draped over her shoulders like a dark waterfall. Her confused, deep blue eyes scanned the ground and she began frantically clutching her arms, feet, face, hair, everything she could grab. She spun around to the sound of gravel roughly grinding against boots and angry hollers. Two men were charging towards her.

"Dean..." she whispered.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, running to her from his motel room, leaving the door wide open. The look he gave off with his gold, emerald eyes made her unsure if he was going to help her or hurt her. Dean wouldn't hurt her, would he? He protected her with all he had many times in the past. After all, she was his '_Baby_'.  
"Who are you? What happened? Where's the Impala?!" Dean barked sternly and confused, spitting questions one after the other.

"How do you know his name?" Sam interrupted.

"Sam? What? I-" She stuttered, starting to cry. Dean stepped toward her. Sam cut him off quickly, jerking his arm back.

"Where's the Impala?!" Dean shouted again, provoked and gently pulling out of Sam's grip. Panic was in his voice, hidden beneath the fire of his words. Subtle, but crystal clear if you knew him like she did.

"Sam, Dean! I-it's me!" She said frightened. "Whats going on? Who am I?" She was slowly using her strength to stand up. Weak in the knees, like she's never walked before.

"You- you're...the Impala?" Sam said with stupor. They watched her critically, guns at the ready as she fought to gain her footing.

"Yeah... Dean, it's _B__aby." _She stated.

* * *

"What the hell, Sam?!" Dean snapped, his voice raised. It boomed through the small motel room. "Why'd we bring her in? We don't even know what she is!"

"She was in our parking space, naked and panicking while we were yelling at her. You don't think that it's a bad idea to that do outside in front of all those windows? We were in a parking lot!"

'Baby' was sitting on one of the piteous twin beds, wrapped in a blanket and staring up at Dean. He gave her a quick glare. The boys sat on the bed in front of her, and began to interrogate the frightened girl. She clumsily held the blanket around her naked body, like she didn't know what to do with it . Her dark eyes were frantic but her body was still and relaxed. She trusted the boys with her life, especially Dean. But she was different, something happened. She could feel, smell, taste, all these things were once impossible to her.

"What did you do with our stuff?" Sam asked.

"What stuff?" She said, anxious that they would accuse her of things she had no idea about. Dean's stare made her feel like she was choking. The intensity and emotion he had while never leaving eye contact was intimidating, yet under his bright eyes was a certain loving familiarity she knew and loved.

"The stuff in the trunk, our weapons," He huffed, holding his head in his hands, frustrated, "Why don't you just tell us everything."

She began crying, she really didn't know anything. But she told the boys exactly what she knew at that moment and hoped they wouldn't hurt her. While Sam was asking all the questions and answering, she couldn't ignore the weight that Dean's stare was leaving on her. He never shifted his eyes or looked away, piercing through her skin with his intensiveness.

"Gabriel." Sam concluded. He had his hands cupped over his chin thinking intently about this. The girl would give quick peeks over at Dean, and every time she did he would be still staring. She couldn't drag her eyes away this time. She loved Dean because he took such good care of her and he was her owner... But with these human feelings she now had, she didn't know what to call it. Her stomach got fluttery when their eyes met and her heart would speed up, leaving a tingly sensation in her spine. She noticed he was looking at her differently now, less aggressive, more worried and caring. However, he was obviously still ticked on the outside. She smiled at him, she'd never smiled before, and it felt great giving it to Dean. His eyes widened and flinched. He couldn't place what it was about her that made him feel so weird. Dean stood, and left the motel room in what seemed like a hurry.

* * *

"Sam?" She asked.

Sam had just stepped out of the shower, his hair wet and disheveled . She was lying on Dean's bed, blanket wrapped tightly around her. The scent of the blankets and the shirts tossed on it was comforting, reminding her of the safety she felt with Dean's presence.

"Yes- uh, what should I call you? Impala?" Sam chuckled a bit.

"Well, Dean calls me Baby.." She said slowly.

"B-baby? You want me to call you Baby?" He laughed awkwardly, staring at the ceiling. "Dean calls you Baby because he loves you. Car you, I mean. Oh God, what am I saying.. Look, I'm not Dean. You sure you want me to call you that?"

"Dean calls me Baby." She repeated.

Sam laughed, she was sorta like Castiel when he first started learning basic human life.

"What's this feeling Sam? Do humans have to deal with this a lot?" She asked him, touching her over her heart and stomach. "My stomach feels like a car ignition being started."

"Wait, are you talking about? Love? Liking Dean?" He laughed, "Bab- Baby, ugh... Dean is complicated, we're just going to figure out how to turn you back into the Impala and then you won't have to worry about anything."

Before Baby could speak up, the older brother walked in and saw Baby still holding the blanket around herself. Dean's eyes flashed over to Sam. He tossed the grocery bags down.

"Sam, what the hell! Why isn't she wearing clothes yet?!" He growled, stomping over to Baby. Sam shrugged and wandered over to the spilled groceries to select the night's meal. He grabbed Baby by both shoulders. Her fleece blanket slipped in the commotion of Dean frantically trying to stand her up. He jumped back, startled. "No, no,no Goddammit this can't be happening." He could feel his face growing hot. Yeah she was the Impala, but her body was sculpted just as fine. Every curve and crevice was perfect to Dean. He averted his gaze and quickly grabbed a grey t-shirt. "Put that on," He muttered, handing it to her. "I can't find anything else right now, but it should work." She took it, brushed her hair behind her shoulders, and slid the shirt over her head. It was big on her and hung down to her upper thighs. Frantically he searched through Sam's clothes, looking for something that might cover her more.

Baby placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down. He glanced over at her, but quickly looked away.

"Dean," She began softly."I'm a human now, right?"

_'She's just a car, just a fucking car.'_ Dean's thoughts were racing, and he fought the urge to find her beautiful. "You'll be my Impala again soon, okay?" He snapped, avoiding any eye contact. "You're just human temporarily. Don't get used to any feelings or anything really. You barely exist right now."

She shifted away from him slightly and looked down. His words hurt."I'm still yours though, Dean." He flailed a bit and closed more of the gap between them. Sam was still in the kitchen, paying no attention so she continued. "Dean, I do love you. I am feeling things I shouldn't, and it's only for you."

Dean tried so hard to keep his mind off of her. She was his car! She wasn't going to be like this forever but man, was she as perfect as the Impala.

Dean looked over at her and and sighed, "You aren't going to be like this forever. Hopefully not for more than a few days, okay- er..." He glanced away, wondering what to say.

"Baby. Call me Baby." She cut him off. Her smile was enchanting.

"Baby, okay. I call you that a lot don't I?" He laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Dean smiled, looking back up at her. Baby couldn't stop staring; he was even more perfect than ever. She wasn't the Impala anymore and was mesmerized by the sight of him. He saw her staring and stopped nervously.

"Dean, don't you love me?" Her eyes glinting with sadness and worry.

He took her hand in his own, it was soft, and silky, too good to be true. "I do love you, in a more.. Owner/ Car way." He saw the hurt in her face, "But If you're confused about your feelings, I can help you with anything you want." He pulled her in and kissed her forehead. He wanted to linger longer, but he knew he shouldn't. He pulled away and smiled before getting up to pester Sam about dinner.

Baby was left alone on the bed savoring the feel of his kiss. It was the first time she could really feel his kisses, even if it was on her forehead. She craved to know what his lips would feel like, interlocking with sensation. Her new feelings overwhelmed her, but she liked it.

* * *

Later that night the three ate a meal of microwaved Chinese food and finished it off with pie, which Sam politely declined. Baby ate almost all the food they bought, grinning the whole time. She'd never tasted before, and Dean was happy watching her get so excited over shitty food.

"Dean," She gulped down the last of her lemon pie. "Can I have more?"

"No, you'll make yourself sick." Sam hollered from the other side of the room on his laptop, answering for his older brother.

She looked over at Dean, disappointed. "It's not a very nice feeling, Sweetheart." He said, glancing at the stacks of wrappers and plates surrounding her. "Sammy! I'm gonna go shower, watch Baby." Dean stood up from the table and grabbed some clothes off the pile next to his bed. He looked around and smiled at Baby, sending butterflies through her chest.

"Sam, I feel heavy." she groaned sleepily as she scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Sam laughed and walked over to her. "Baby, it's called feeling tired. You just want to sleep. I suggest you do so." He nudged her over to Dean's bed and laid her down. "Just close your eyes and relax. You're in Dean's bed for now." He went back to the laptop on his bed and continued research.

* * *

Dean left the shower leaving a trail of steam behind him. "What the hell, Sam! Where am I supposed to sleep?" He grumbled, wandering over to the girl laying on his bed. Her small figure curled up against the white sheets, hair spilling around the pillow, and sleepy sighs left Dean wanting her. He imagined what her skin would feel like under his hands and her hair and and her mouth... Dean shook the thoughts out of his head.

"I guess you'll have to sleep with me!" Sam joked.

"Very funny, dick." he shot Sam a glare. "I am not sleeping on the floor. There are no other sheets and my back fucking hurts. It's not like I can sleep in the Impala, either."

Sam raised his eyebrows, mocking Deans spazzing. He laughed and shut his laptop. "Well, I'm going to bed too, so figure it out. We were on the same job. My back hurts too, Dean."

Sam flipped over on to his side and Dean cursed under his breath. He grabbed the blanket bunched at the foot of the bed and put it over Baby's body. Kicking the clothes on the ground to the side, he laid down on the dirty motel floor. The night was restless; his back hurt like a bitch and the floor was dusty. Sam was knocked out, sleeping peacefully. "Fuck." he whispered.

"Dean?" Baby mumbled. her voice was quiet and her body shifted.

"What? I thought you were asleep?" Dean hissed.

"I just stopped sleeping. It's nice." She paused, listening to his quiet pained grunts as he tried to get comfortable. "Are you hurt?" Baby's voice was worried. She reached her arm over the side of the mattress and grazed Dean's shoulder. His bicep was cold.

"No, Baby. Go back to sleep."

"Dean." She protested.

He sighed, slightly annoyed by her persistence. "The floor is dirty and my back hurts, okay? It's fine. Go back to sleep."

"Dean, come up here." She whispered, her voice was lazy and drifting, "Get under the blankets, they're warm."

Dean face grew hot. He jerked up into a sitting position. If you asked him, he would deny it, but man his body were sore and the sheets were warm, and she was so pretty... He jumped up and nudged her aside. Dean pulled the blanket up to his chest and turned to face her. She was smiling, and it was the brightest thing in the room. He smiled back, his legs gently brushing hers. His heart raced as he realized she wasn't wearing pants.

"Dean," She said, her hands moved up to his arms, tracing her fingertips down to his, "You're warming up." Her eyes were looking down.

Deans brain was on a totally different track. "You're lovely. I mean, the Impala was gorgeous but now you're alive and its..." He stared at her, memorizing the gentle curve of her jaw and the luster of her hair in the moonlight peeking in through the cracked curtains.

"Dean."

"Yes?"

"I love you." She whispered. Her hands slid into his and she smiled. "I liked the way this felt earlier. I love it now." Her lips moved in the prettiest ways, and the twinkle in her eye was full of passion. Dean was never a sucker for noticing things like this, but she was different. "Dean?" She mumbled again.

"Yeah, Baby?" He said, holding back the urge to feel her lips against his.

"I want to always feel like this, there is nothing better." She sighed a little happy sigh. Deans chest was fluttering, he couldn't take it anymore.

"You know, there is something better." He smiled over at her. Dean pulled himself on top of her and lifted her chin. He slowly lowered his face until their lips met. He felt the corners of her mouth turn up and a little gasp escape her mouth. He pulled away after a few moments and grinned, "How was that?" He asked cheekily, staring into her deep sapphire eyes.

Baby quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, "More, please." She begged, giggling. He dove down and kissed her hard, using tongue this time. He could tell she liked it because of her small breathless laughs in between breaks. Their tongues met and danced, exploring each others mouths. He stopped abruptly, letting out a happy sigh and pulling away. "Dean, why did you stop?"

"I can't do this," He whispered, laying beside her and turning his back. "You're not even real."

"Yes I am, Dean. Right now." She said, choking back something she didn't like.

"Look, tomorrow morning we can talk. I'm tired." Dean said.

The rest of the night was unbearable. Baby would shift her legs and accidentally intertwine with Dean's, Baby's head would nod off and fall onto his shoulder, they knew they both liked it, but always had to hold back. Sometimes Dean would flip over and see her watching him. He did his best to fall asleep, but it was difficult knowing she was watching him, and wanting him while he wanted the same.

"Dean, you're keeping me from sleeping." Baby whispered into his neck, breaking the silence and leaving warm breath and goosebumps.

"How so?" He laughed quietly.

"Your presence makes me crave you." She whispered lustfully into his ear, her lips brushing lightly against his earlobe. His skin grew hot, he hadn't had any sexual contact with a girl in weeks, and Baby was begging for it.

"I can make you feel truly extraordinary." He purred back, "But tomorrow, we can't do it with Sam here."

"Are you going to do to me what you do with girls in the back seat of me?" She questioned.

Dean flinched. She remembered that? She remembers every time he brought someone in the back seat?

"I-uh-" Dean sputtered.

"Well I can't wait for you to make me rock again." She whispered, leaving him hard and tingly. Baby flipped back over and quickly dozed off. Dean wanted the next day to come more than anything.


End file.
